Funds are being requested for an Administrative Assistant/Secretary (25%) for each Major Program Leader (see Section 8 Research Programs for description of individual Program Leader responsibilities), to provide general secretarial support, such as appointment scheduling, manuscript and scientific report word processing, grant preparation, general filing, and other duties as required. This effort is not duplicative but complements the administrative functions provided by DF/HCC central administration. The table below identifies Program Administration support by Program and provides name, effort, role, and Program Leader.